


Ice Cream Cone

by StormWildcat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Fantasy, M/M, Oneshot, yamadera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the park for Yamamoto and Gokudera takes one hell of a turn when the Rain Guardian treats his friend to an ice cream cone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Cone

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this pieces YEARS ago for my y-gallery account. After finally being able to sign into it again and rescue this piece, I did some updating and editing. (I found the classic "your-you're" mistake and nearly choked myself. HOW DARE I LET THAT HAPPEN?) 
> 
> Though what I did in the past wasn't terrible, I'm much happier with the fixes and changes I made. I hope you all enjoy this one!

“Where the hell did that baseball idiot go?” Gokudera muttered to himself. His eyes scanned the park, trying to spot the man that insisted he come out for some fun. Normally, Gokudera would’ve flat out refused, but he was in a good mood that afternoon and decided to not spoil it by being opposed to some free time in the park.  
  
Gokudera flopped down onto a nearby park bench. “Well, at least I can get a bit of peace,” he thought. Eyes closed, he listened to a few nearby swallows chirp. Some people talked and laughed in the distance. A warm summer breeze kissed Gokudera’s skin. His breathing evened out and his mind was cast adrift; relaxation was setting in.  
  
“Oi, Gokudera!” a familiar voice rang out behind Gokudera, yanking him violently from his meditation. Gokudera spun to face the source of the voice, miffed to say the least.  
  
“What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!” he yelled, hand clutched to his chest trying in vain to manually slow down his heartbeat.  
  
“Hahaha! I would never do that!” Damn upbeat dolt. “Besides, if I was trying to kill you, then why would I have gotten you this?” Yamamoto chuckled as he offered Gokudera an ice cream cone. “I hope strawberry is okay”.  
  
Gokudera eyed the pink confection for a moment. “Who gets strawberry for someone when they don’t know what they like?” He stopped himself from pondering Yamamoto’s logic for too long, fearing an aneurism. Though Gokudera didn’t like accepting food from Yamamoto a majority of the time (as it usually contained sushi or something in it), it was particularly hot out that day, and ice cream would help beat the heat. Plus it was one of his personal favorites. Not like he’d tell the baseball idiot that though. He huffed, feigning mild disinterest. “It’s alright”.  
  
Yamamoto plopped down next to Gokudera as he handed off his cone. The usual smile on his face, he took in their surroundings. “It’s such a great day! Perfect for playing baseball!”  
  
Gokudera sneered into his creamy dessert. “A tornado would be a perfect day to play baseball to you. And I told you I’m not playing”.  
  
“Hahaha! I know, I know. It was worth another shot”. Yamamoto scratched at the back of his head as he chortled. Gokudera’s eyes rolled before glancing down at Yamamoto’s hands.  
  
“You better start eating that before it melts,” the bomber nodded in the direction of the ball player’s cone. Gokudera watched as Yamamoto dove in to save his quickly liquefying treat. At first, his slurps were humorous and sloppy, making Gokudera scoff quietly to himself. He allowed his eyes to wander away for a moment to follow a butterfly float on the gentle wind. When his gaze returned to Yamamoto, he felt the summer temperature suddenly rise.  
  
Having gotten his ice cream situation under control, Yamamoto’s licks became less frantic and more deliberate. Gokudera watched in silent awe as his fellow Guardian skillfully worked the sides of his dessert into an orderly tower of ice cream. A dribble of vanilla tried to escape, but was immediately lapped up before it could get away.  
  
Gokudera suddenly found it difficult to keep his own melting treat in line. He wanted to wipe away the bit of cold fluid that had started to pool on top of his hand. But try as he may, he couldn’t pull himself away from the show Yamamoto was unknowingly putting on. Though it was simply the unassuming act of eating a regular ice cream cone, Dera was discovering an issue with keeping it that way because his brain longed for it to be a bit more…adult.

As Yamamoto wrapped his lips around the top of his ice cream, Gokudera’s succumbed to the will and wishes of his own imagination. The innocence of the ice cream melted away and before Gokudera could break his stare to stop the hallucination, the frosty treat transformed into his own arousal, twitching with need, swollen with want, waiting in anticipation of Yamamoto’s next touch.  
  
The vision took over and Dera’s desires bore the scene of himself being pleasured by the brunette. It felt as if Gokudera was watching an erotic video starring the two of them. He stared intently as Yamamoto’s lips wrapped around him then pulled away again, barely tasting him. Using the tip of his tongue, Yamamoto teased Gokudera’s doppleganger, making him flinch. With each minute that Yamamoto tormented Gokudera with quick licks and barely-there caresses from his lips, the real Gokudera grew even more frustrated than his invented image. Biting his bottom lip, he tried his best to resist the urge to grab the man by the back of his head and force him down until his imagined self’s whole length was deep inside Yamamoto’s hot, wanton mouth.   
  
When Yamamoto pulled back, a stream of white trickled down Yamamoto’s chin. A perverse smile stretched Gokudera’s face as he watched the Rain Guardian wipe the liquid off of his face with the back of his hand then painstakingly lick it up, savoring the taste of every drop. The authentic Gokudera felt his body become hot, his breath grow ragged, and the room in his pants shrink as his imagination morphed his surroundings into something from his deepest, darkest fantasies. Yamamoto went down again; making Gokudera number two throw his head back in pleasure. Just as the bomber watched himself start to show signs of an upcoming climax, his fantasy was destroyed in a single, painful-sounding moment.   
  
 _CRUNCH._  
  
“AAAaaaaaAAAAHHH!” Gokudera cried out as Yamamoto took a chunk out of his waffle cone. The sudden scream stopped him halfway through chewing. Brown eyes turned towards Gokudera, who was biting the knuckles of one hand and had the other clasped onto his own crotch. His eyes were full of shock and pure terror at what Yamamoto had just unintentionally done to his other self.   
  
“What? What’s wrong?” Yamamoto asked slowly after he swallowed, eyebrow cocked. Gokudera’s eyes shot back and forth between the flaking cone and Yamamoto’s face, confused as to how he just didn’t understand what terrible destruction he had wrought. A few ticks later reality set in again, and Gokudera realized what kind of scene he had made. Roughly he cleared his throat and removed the death grip he had on himself. A light blush tinted his cheeks.  
  
“N-Nothing, I…don’t worry about it, okay? Just finish your damn ice cream,” Gokudera stuttered, embarrassment obvious in his voice. Yamamoto smiled cheerfully.  
  
“You too, Gokudera! Yours is almost gone!”  
  
“What? AH!” Gokudera’s shout was muffled once he lunged towards his ice cream, which he had neglected for far too long. Pink streams of melted ice cream trailed down his fingers and arms, and coated him in sticky dairy product. As he tried his best to lap up all of the thawed treat from his skin, Yamamoto continued to finish his cone, chuckling at Gokudera.   
  
After he had finished off his summertime confection, Gokudera stood up. Still a little shaken from his vision, he started to walk towards the exit of the park.  
  
“Ah, Gokudera?” Yamamoto called out softly. Gokudera felt a vein in his head pulse. All he wanted to do was go home and finish off what his mind and that damn baseball idiot had started. He turned back towards the bench.  
  
“What it is now? I wanna go home,” he grumbled. He watched as Yamamoto’s eyes dropped towards his lower half.

“Um, you want help with that?”  
  
“WHA-?” Gokudera stumbled backwards. Quickly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it down to cover himself. He knew he was worked up, but he didn’t know it was that bad. “Why the hell are you looking?! What d’you mean help?!” Gokudera’s mind reeled and his heart pounded in his chest. There was no way that Yamamoto was offering to help him with his current situation, was there?  
  
“Well, I mean it’s kind of hard to miss, don’tcha think?” Yamamoto asked innocently with a snigger. “Here, let me take care of it for you so you don’t go around embarrassing yourself”.  
  
Gokudera watched as Yamamoto rose up from his seat and made his way towards him. “What? Here?! What are you nuts?!” he protested as he backed himself up into a nearby tree, one hand up as a defensive wall and the other trying to cover himself.   
  
“Well, yeah. Can’t have ya walking around like that, can we? It’s not very good for your image,” Yamamoto explained with a grin.   
  
“What the hell do you mean by-“ Gokudera’s cheeks burned as he watched Yamamoto drop to one knee in front of him. “H-Hey! Wa-wait a minute! Yamamo-!”   
  
“There! Got it!” Yamamoto cheered triumphantly as he held up his napkin. It was covered in a shiny pink liquid. For a few moments, all Gokudera could do was blink and stare at Yamamoto’s trophy. Then he slammed his palm into his own face and dragged it down, pulling on his cheeks and lips.   
  
“What? What’d you think I was gonna do to you?” Yamamoto asked. “Give you a blowjob in the middle of the park?” he joked, flashing another smile at Gokudera.   
  
Another stretch of time commenced where Gokudera could do nothing but gawk at his companion. Did that really just come out of that guy’s mouth? No. “No. NO! That’s insane! I just didn’t want you touching me! I could’ve cleaned that up myself!” Gokudera shot back at him, face beet red.   
  
As the two exited the park, Gokudera felt like an moron. Twice he had completely humiliated himself in front of the baseball idiot, and he was sure that word of his outbursts would reach the Tenth. There was no decent way to explain why he had freaked out on the other Guardian, and no matter what he did, the Tenth would probably never look at him the same way ever again.   
  
“By the way, Gokudera,” Yamamoto’s voice hailed Gokudera from his self pitying thoughts. He scowled and turned his face up at Yamamoto. Before he could grunt out a “what”, he found himself pinned to a wall. The shorter of the two struggled to break free from Yamamoto’s grasp; rapidly he remembered that his opponent was one of the fastest and strongest of the Guardians. Gokudera’s breath hitched as Yamamoto’s face swiftly closed in on his, bringing his lips to his ear.  
  
“If you want me to take care of the other problem you’re having with your pants, I can stop by your house and help you if you’d like,” he proposed, the sound of an evil grin in his voice. Gokudera’s brow furrowed.  
  
“H-how. Wha-“.  
  
“Just figured I’d offer,” Yamamoto snapped back to his normal jolly self just as quickly as he swooped down onto the other teen. He backed away and returned to the sidewalk, continuing in the direction of Gokudera’s apartment.  
  
For a moment, Gokudera didn’t know what to say. But when he finally decoded what had just happened, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wow, and here I thought you were so pure and innocent,” he joked as he stepped out to follow Yamamoto’s heels.   
  
The Rain turned his face back towards the Storm and winked. “It’s the pure and innocent-looking ones that you gotta watch out for”.


End file.
